


Damian Kolton Salvatore

by emaz0225



Series: Damian Salvatore [1]
Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-27
Updated: 2019-06-27
Packaged: 2020-05-20 21:39:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 95
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19385140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emaz0225/pseuds/emaz0225





	Damian Kolton Salvatore

**_I was born July 1st 995 to Niklaus Mikaelson and Petra Salvatore they were friends till mother died when I was two by a hunting accident. I was 6 when I was turned and I am stuck like this forever like this. It sucks because a weird lady wants me but we are always on the run till 1812. When she finally got me and I am so scared but  I am son of Klaus Mikaelson and I am brave. In 1858 Giuseppe adopted me and is okay that I am a vampire and witch._ **


End file.
